


How ‘bout a bet?

by Blind_Shot



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Secret Santa, Sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blind_Shot/pseuds/Blind_Shot
Summary: Bloodhound and Mirage have a bet where the winner is whoever has the most amount of kills. Though, things didn't really turn out the way they had intended.To my giftee, @itsjihannie! Something with Bloodhound and Mirage 😊
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	How ‘bout a bet?

**Author's Note:**

> For the Apex Legends Secret Santa 2020! I had a lot of fun writing this that I wanted to make it just right. Sorry for the delay but I hope you enjoy!

"Okay, okay, but hear me out. How ‘bout a bet?" Mirage adjusted the Wingman on his waist as he saw Bloodhound's interest peak at the statement. They pulled back from the scope to look at him. 

"I am listening." Just hearing the intrigue in their voice, he smirked.

"Whoever has the most amount of kills after this match, has to hmm, oh boy… I got it, it’s on the tip of my tongue." He heard Bloodhound chuckle behind their mask. Muffled, but a sound that he rarely heard come from the hunter. His gaze drifted down onto a squad running across the open space, how the other members were following whoever was leading.

“Oh! The loser has to follow the winner around for a day.” Mirage beamed as the inspiration hit him. Clearly, this has got to be one of his greatest ideas yet! Bloodhound looked at the trickster, bewilderment behind tinted goggles.

“And how would that be a prize for the winner?”

“It’s just like having an assistant or a pal on a trip! You can show me the ropes of, whatever it is that you do outside of the games or I could show you around the bar. Know the ins and outs of your teammate and or enemy, ya know? It’s up to you, of course. I mean, I know I’m the greatest and it might seem a little imitating but what’s a challenge without a little bit of fun? Whatcha say?” He held his hand out, striking his signature smile. Without skipping a beat, Bloodhound placed their hand in his. 

“I accept.” Giving a firm shake, the deal was sealed.

“Sweet! Now, you just gotta get the most kills to win. Simple, right?” Mirage asked, gaining a nod from the hunter before they turned back to the open field. He chuckled before getting nervous.

_ 'Simple enough. Right, Elliott?'  _

* * *

_ 'How'd I let this happen?' _

“We have our Champions!” The winning squad proudly stood on the hillside as the media took their photos. 

Mirage was beaming as usual with his teammates by his side, but the MVP of the game was Wraith. She somehow snuck in on the final fight and wiped out nearly three full squads all on her own. All while the rest of her squadmates were on the hillside discussing their deal. He totally wasn’t upset, nope. Not upset at all. Bloodhound gave a salute to a few of the drones before the paparazzi turned their attention to the star of the hour. 

"Well, this is awkward. I guess I forgot about her." Mirage remarked once he was closer to the hunter.

"I really didn't think about this happening." He ran his hand through his beard as he watched Wraith wink at him. She knew!

"According to your rules, she is the winner, correct?" Bloodhound glanced at him, the trickster fumbling before responding.

"I  _ guess _ ." The camera's bright flash is enough to blind someone but being around these kinds of things, the Legends were used to it. Before long, the cameras left, leaving just the skirmisher to finally be able to speak to the two. 

"Say Mirage, I heard you guys had a bet?" She smirked as he raised his gaze.

"I guess that since I'm the one with the most kills, I'm the winner?" Another disgruntled nod from the trickster. She would be lying if she said she wasn’t enjoying this.

"Well then, I think I'm gonna change the rules up a little. You both have to spend a day with each other, deal with whatever it is that the one in charge that day has to dish out. Deal?" Before he could respond, Bloodhound spoke.

"I find no harm in this arrangement." They nodded, turning their attention to Mirage.

"I-I guess that’s fine. But, I don't get why you don't want us to follow you around. Wouldn’t it be nice to have two more sets of hands rather than one?" 

"Oh trust me, I'm good with what I already have." She snickered as the two exchanged glances.

* * *

_ "You must be quiet, or risk becoming the hunted. Follow my lead and I'll ensure that you'll have most of your limbs by the end of the day." Bloodhound chuckled as they watched Mirage's face pale. _

_ "Wait, what do you mean most of my limbs? Hound?" A rustle in the bushes prompted his boots scurrying to where the hunter led and sticking by their side throughout the trek. _

"Be calm. Only pull the bow when you are truly ready. The beast is going nowhere soon." They advised him quietly as they repositioned Mirage's hands once more. 

Another nod of reassurance and that gave him the strength to stop his shakiness. He closed his eyes, drew a deep breath, leveled the bow and arrow, set his eyes on the target, then released. A quiet huff allowed him to let out a breath of disbelief at his downed prey. 

"I did it?" He asked quietly, voice quivering at his achievement as Bloodhound approached the creature. 

"Yes, félagi. And honoring this beast for their flesh, you've done so gracefully. They have passed on without pain." Bloodhound whispered a few words before picking up the creature and moved towards the camp, motioning Mirage to follow suit.

“Hey, Hound.”

“Hmm?” They glanced back at him, watching him maneuver through the brush.

“Thanks. For teaching me all of, this.” He waved to the canopy, taking a deep breath, enjoying the fresh air.

“I am glad you are enjoying yourself, Mirage. But to be able to have a meal this evening, the beast needs to be skinned, cleaned, and cooked, and I can think of no better candidate than you.” They offered the creature to him, snickering as he gulped.

“Oh man.”

* * *

_ "Have you ever had alcohol before?" There was a pause as Bloodhound contemplated.  _

_ "Hmm no, I do not think so." _

_ "Really? No drinks?" Mirage was surprised, looking at them skeptically as he turned a corner. _

_ "There may be something in my village that is similar to your drinks, but I tend to enjoy tea when I am not at home." _

_ "Oh buddy, you are in for a treat. We’re changing all of that today.” He wrangled out some keys from his pocket and undid the locks to the bar.  _

_ “Welcome, to the Paradise Lounge!" _

"What is this?" Bloodhound held the bottle up, watching as the golden liquid swish in the bottle.

"Huh? Oh, that's some good old Witt's Whiskey. You wanna try some? I promise you won't be disappointed." Mirage reached for the bottle, watching Bloodhound give a small nod. 

He grinned as he skillfully poured out the sacred liquid into a glass and passed it to the hunter, watching in earnest delight to their reaction. They twirled the glass in their hand before moving their respirator slightly to take a sip. Mirage could barely contain himself as he pulled out a few more ingredients, planning to teach the hunter some mixes. Thoughtful humming filled his ears as he lined up the needed tools. 

"This is interesting. Is this your brand?" They set the glass down as Mirage nodded, he slid another empty glass in front of them. 

"You think that's interesting, you should try this. It’ll be a breeze, just follow my lead. You just need some good whiskey; like Witt’s, a sugar cube, bitters, and water." He directed as he poured the ingredients into his glass. 

Bloodhound was following closely behind, admiring the precision that Mirage was going. It wasn't long before they both ended up with similar-looking cocktails, Mirage nodding approvingly at theirs.

"Not bad, not bad. Looks about right! Now, how does it taste?" He switched the drinks around, holding his glass approvingly. 

"Cheers!"

"Cheers." They chuckled at his enthusiasm as they both took a sip.

"Wow! That's pretty good. Ahem, d-did you do anything different from what I showed you? It tastes sweeter than usual."

"Perhaps I have added more than the recommended amount of sugar… A few more cubes." They snickered as they took another swig.

"Ahah, a sweet tooth, I see. You liking it?"

"Hmm, it is an interesting taste."

"If you think that's interesting, try this." He started grabbing other ingredients out, sliding a glass of water and nuts to them before lining everything up.

“Here, have some water. I know it’s a bit of a walk from the complex.”

"Mirage."

"Yeah?" He paused as they took the water in hand.

"Thank you for showing me your trade. I can tell you truly love crafting all these drinks." 

"N-No problem buddy. I figured out that this was my calling after making my first glass. Thank  _ you  _ for trusting me with your ways." A thoughtful hum came from the hunter as Mirage opened a bottle of gin.

_ "Not too bad of a bet." _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 💓


End file.
